


Mister Fortune

by AsahiEnRetard



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Death, Falling In Love, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Near Death, Other, POV Hinata Hajime, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Time Loop, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsahiEnRetard/pseuds/AsahiEnRetard
Summary: December 20th was about to become the worst date of Hajime's life. Trapped in a never-ending day, he soon finds out that saving the strange Nagito Komaeda from a deadly timeloop is the only way to break free from this perpetual circle of tragedy.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Mister Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, DR fandom. This is my first Danganronpa AND Komahina fic, so... uh, yeah. Keep in mind that english isn't my first language, so this chapter has been corrected by a friend who gently accepted my request, thanks a lot to them! However, I need a new person to beta read the next chapters to make sure they're not full of dumb typos, so if any of you is interested, feel free to contact me (just one person tho)!
> 
> This is also my first time using ao3 so I hope I did everything right!
> 
> This plot was largely inspired by the Kagerou Days song. With some custom plot. And gay content. Yeah, you assume very right.

“You sure you don’t want me to accompany you?”

“Nah, I’m fine. You guys stay inside and keep yourselves warm, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Hajime closed the door from Nanami’s apartment, heading to the closest convenience store he could find. Sure it was cold outside because of the snow and the time - around 11pm - but if someone had to volunteer to go grab some snacks for their late party, then just throw the ordinary errand boy in the streets.

Not really a party, actually, more like a evening chilling, scheduled to be all about games and watching some stupid series on Netflix. He, Nanami, Souda, Tanaka and Sonia - she asked everyone to never call her by her foreign last name - would all meet up at Nanami’s place to hang out from time to time. Her apartment was always full of entertaining belongings, such as consoles, mangas and a big cool TV. She also always had a bunch of things full of sugar or fat to eat. Except for now.

Just when everyone was ready to relax on the sofa or all of those comfy carpets on the floor, Souda noticed that not much food was left in the kitchen. All just because Nanami had too much to study for the past exams to get the usual groceries. They had played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would risk their skin to freeze in the cold winter, but when it fell on Nanami, Hajime decided to go himself instead.

She was nice enough to let all these people invade her personal space two or three nights per week, so there was no way he’d let her buy the groceries this time.

Christmas was coming - 5 days until then - and Hajime and his classmates could finally enjoy a bit more of the warmth of these parties by not thinking about school, homework and all kinds of responsibilities. Not like he hated school, but Hope’s Peak was clearly the place that frustrated him the most. He always felt cornered and stressed during these days, stuck between teachers’ authority and work he’d rather not accomplish. Fortunately, his parents would never put any more pressure on his shoulders, though he couldn’t help but feel guilty whenever he’d rage quit his duty to study every time he had some free time to do it.

Hajime stopped at a pedestrian crossing when he saw the light was red. A few people joined him afterwards, waiting patiently. While he waited, he observed the few snowflakes falling from the sky, immediately melting as soon as they touched the ground. Only the streets and the little green spaces were covered in white. The tens of cars running here and there wouldn’t let that white completely cover the roads, and the snow there only ended up as mushy, transparent, slippery mud.

A car ran over the road in front of Hajime. Then a bus.

He did nothing except to watch the passing vehicles. Then something happened.

Coming from behind, a person with white fluffy hair calmly walked ahead of Hajime even though the light was still red for pedestrians. That fact was so confusing that Hajime reacted with only two or three seconds delay. In his ears, he could hear other people gasp.

“Hey, watch out for-”

But as he warned the unknown figure, a deep noisy honk echoed in the street, until a truck suddenly ran into them.

Hajime forgot to breathe as he was watching.

The person’s body suddenly left the ground for a second, flying over the other side of the road under the screams of witnesses. It was like watching an action movie in slowmotion, except… it was real.

The truck stopped for the other cars behind it. While everyone else was in shock, the driver was the first person to get out of his vehicle and run to the person he just crashed into. Some pedestrians suddenly moved to approach the center of the attention, this being the white haired person. Hajime could feel his legs again before trying to watch over some people’s shoulders. He couldn’t see clearly what was going on, for example, if that person was still alive, but the crowd around them wouldn’t stop swarming and just made more panicked noises. All Hajime could glimpse was their hair, its white color making it easier to find on the black ground of the road.

Apparently, they weren’t moving.

Hajime took a few steps back before he realized he was trembling. Someone probably died. Right in front of him.

The sound of the swarming crowd made him panic a little more and that’s when he decided to run back to Nanami’s apartment.

As he was running, he tried to gather his thoughts, even though they wouldn’t make any sense right now. He never thought he would witness such a brutal accident one day, especially that close to him, like it could have been him. Except he would have not crossed the road while the light was red. Hajime barged in Nanami’s place in such an alarming hurry that the conversation his classmates were having suddenly stopped. When Hajime appeared in the living room, it was nothing but silence and his hard breathing.

“Hinata-san?” called Sonia with confusion.

“Wow, you’re back already?” commented Souda before he could see Hajime’s empty hands. “Wait, where are the groceries?”

He tried to talk but nothing came out of his mouth. Actually, he didn’t really want to talk… but he felt the urge to. Something terrible happened near this place and he had witnessed it.

“Hajime…?” called a worried Nanami as she got up from the sofa. “Did something happen?”

God, he really didn’t know what to do right now… He couldn’t let go of the wall until Nanami approached to help him to sit on the sofa with her and Sonia. He gently followed but couldn’t stop his legs from shaking, not even after he finally got to his seat.

Tanaka used his usual strange vocabulary to ask him to stay calm, and Hajime would just look at the ground, making some effort to explain what he went through. In the meantime, Sonia got up to serve him some hot tea with extra sugar. As he grabbed the hot cup to warm his hands, Hajime finally started to relax a bit. He was still out of it though.

“You okay, man…? What’s going on? And um, what about the snacks you were supposed to buy?”

“Souda-san!” the blonde girl snapped. “Can you not see he is struggling with some deep painful thoughts? Now is not the time to talk about the snacks!”

“Y-Yeah, okay, my bad! I was just… asking…” Souda turned his back to them before Tanaka could repeat the question with more convenient words. “So, what happened? Your eyes look like they have seen the depths of Hell and its Red Hands of Attraction.” At least, in the way he always did.

“I- um… I’m not entirely sure, but… I think… I think someone just died near Chiaki’s place…”

“W-Wo-What?” Souda reacted.

“A person… got hit by a car… right in front of me…”

Dead silence came across the room. Everyone but him shared lost gazes - mostly Sonia and Souda. Nanami frowned as she was leaning a hand on Hajime’s knee. “Hajime… Are you sure about that?”

“Y-Yeah! I mean… maybe? I-I don’t know, it happened so fast! I was waiting for the light to turn green and then this person… this… guy or woman or whatever, they just walked into the road while cars were coming and they got hit by a truck!”

“Holy shit…” commented Souda before Sonia gasped into her hands. “That is… horrible…”

“But did they really die from it?” asked Tanaka with a serious look. “Even weak humans can survive a truck and end up in a hospital.”

“I… don’t know… I-I didn’t check…”

“... It’s okay, Hajime” Nanami said with a calm, reassuring tone. “They’re probably alright.”

Are they, though? Hajime got so scared he couldn’t bear to stay around, he even ran away to come back here without the groceries… Surely the party was ruined at this point, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the accident. Was this person still alive? He assumed they weren’t so he wouldn’t be so surprised to learn the terrible truth the next morning on the Internet. But now that the suggestion was made, he started to hope they _were_ alright. Probably really hurt, but alive.

Hajime drank a bit of his hot tea and watched his legs shake a bit less than earlier. Another silence came across before Sonia’s gentle voice suggested “Maybe you should get some rest before doing anything else…”

“I agree,” said Nanami as she nodded, “You can borrow my room if you want.”

“No um… It’s okay. I can just sit there and-”

“Hajime” she insisted. “Please.”

That was his childhood friend. From these four people, Nanami was the one he knew the best, since middle school. The two of them used to share a lot of their insecurities when they reached the point they could trust each other at some sort of intimate level, so Nanami knew perfectly how Hajime dealt with stress and panic - that method being ‘keep his thoughts to himself and wait for them to magically go away’. Spoiler: she never liked that method.

Hajime slightly nodded in silence before getting up, bringing his tea with him to Nanami’s bedroom. Souda peeked at him with that shocking look that meant he couldn’t believe that Hajime was going to sleep on a girl’s bed, but everyone here got used to Souda’s perverted (and yet innocent, most of the times) thoughts. Hajime entered the room and closed the door behind him before he turned on the light.

Nanami’s room wasn’t as girly as you’d expect from a girl’s room. She liked pink, but that wasn’t the dominant color. That would be reserved for the few plushies she had in a corner of her room or her bed. Even though she didn’t always act like a stereotypical girl, she definitely had that kind of taste. Stuffed animals. Cute accessories to clip onto clothes… badass video games characters figurines. Yup, he’d rather sleep in his gamer friend’s room than a girly girl’s one. Sitting on the bed, he slowly finished his tea before he put the cup on the nightstand. Then he took off his coat and let it hang on a chair before lying on the mattress.

He still couldn’t believe what he saw.

The images wouldn’t disappear from his mind. The vehicles running. The people around. The truck honking. And obviously… the flying body of that person.

“They’re alright, right? They have to be alright…” he tried to convince himself.

But what if they weren’t? Hajime didn’t know them, but being a witness was enough to make him feel like he was involved. Maybe he should have called for help instead of running away like a coward…? No, plenty of people saw this. One of them had to have called an ambulance. Police. Firemen. Anyone but the undertaker.

He let a wrist rest on his forehead, distractedly observing the white ceiling. He had to fall asleep fast so he could forget about the events and feel them as a distant dream, so he reached for the switch and turned the light off.

To close his eyes was the hardest task he had to do today. Fortunately, the emotions he went through provided him with the fatigue he needed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Hajime woke up, his head hurt like _hell_.

Goddamnit. He never felt that way, even after partying the night before (not like he was a hard party goer anyway). He could feel the sunlight piercing his eyelids, probably the worst alarm clock in this world. Hajime wasn’t a big sleeper, but strangely, his body felt like it wouldn’t move, not even to search for a better position to rest. Collecting his thoughts and any kind of information that would process in his mind in his usual mornings, he rubbed his eyes and groaned in annoyance. His other hand started to touch the sheets from Nanami’s bed in the process of reconnecting with reality. But then, he raised an eyebrow.

This sheet didn’t feel like Nanami’s. Not the way he used to feel it when they would just read some mangas on her bed and chill… but it still felt like a familiar touch.

It was his sheets. From his own bed.

Hajime suddenly opened his two eyes and lifted up his body in a sitting position. He was in his room. As in… his bedroom. At home.

This mystery greeted him with silence. Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to process more information, one piece at a time. Then he opened his eyes again. Still his bedroom.

“... Chiaki?” he called, but no one answered him.

He was sure he fell asleep in Nanami’s room, right on her bed. He didn’t even think of sleeping until morning came. He needed to lie down a little just to take a rest from the acci- _oh shit_. The accident quickly struck his mind again. The accident. The flying person. Alive or dead.

His heart made a quick jump, but it felt less harmful than yesterday. At least this rest has been useful. Even though it happened only a few hours ago, the night helped to make the accident feel more distant. Obviously, what Hajime thought first was to check on the Internet how that person was doing - not sure he would find that information, though. Maybe someone from the crowd took a picture or something, as is customary everywhere in this world conducted by cellphones. There were better ways to start a morning, but Hajime felt the urge to know as he grabbed his phone and connected it to his house’s wi-fi. As soon as he was connected, he urgently typed some keywords in the search engine.

‘december 20th’, ‘accident’ and ‘truck’.

His research only took a few seconds before a list of online articles showed up. He did find a few articles about accidents, but… all of them were pretty old. Some truck accidents that happened during December 20th, but in previous years. Not this one.

That was… weird. _I mean, even if they were okay, the info should have been posted somewhere, right?_ He searched again with more keywords in the hopes that the precision would help, but again, he only found old articles outdated from one or two years ago. Nothing about the accident he witnessed yesterday. Come on now, it couldn’t have been ignored so easily, right?

Hajime was about to look for more info on social media, but then something odd caught his eye.

The date on his phone was set to December 20th.

“... Huh?”

Wait. What? Was it glitching or something?

It was probably glitching. Hajime checked the settings then put the right day. There. He’ll ask Souda to check his device later, just in case. Now that he was full awake, he searched for Nanami’s number to call her. He really needed to update about the situation right now.

What he heard first when she picked up the phone was a long yawn. “Hajime…? Why are you calling so soon?”

“Hey, Chiaki, um, sorry to call you this early. I just wanted to thank you.”

“Huh? About what?”

“For bringing me home, obviously. I didn’t mean to fall asleep that hard yesterday. Sorry about that.”

A silence replaced the ‘you’re welcome’ he expected. Instead, she replied with something a bit more confusing. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, you know, when I fell asleep at your place…”

“When?”

“What do you mean, ‘when’? Last night, obviously!”

“What are you saying, Hajime…” she insisted with her sleepy tone. “You didn’t come here last night.”

A silent ‘huh?’ came out of his mouth as he was trying to understand this conversation. Nanami wasn’t the kind to lie or joke around when she was asked something, so she was probably telling the truth. But even so… what did this mean then? His first name echoed through the phone twice before he realized she was calling him again. “Since you’re talking about sleeping at my place, do you still want to come tonight?”

“Huh? Where?”

“Well, to my apartment. With everyone, as usual.”

“W-Wait a minute, Chiaki… We did meet last night with everyone, right?”

But then again, she replied with the same response: “Of course we haven’t.”

He was just more confused. He would have bought the theory that Souda or Tanaka had brought him back to his house in his parents’ care while he was completely exhausted, but if even Nanami acted like last night’s party hadn't even happened yet… then what was all of that? Once again, the gamer girl had to snap Hajime out of his deep thoughts.

“H-Hey, Chiaki… You’re really sure that I wasn’t at your place last night…?”

“I would remember if you were sleeping in my room yesterday.”

“Right…” was all he could say before they exchanged a few more words then hung up. “What the hell…?” he said to himself. He didn’t doubt Nanami, but she was obviously wrong. Was she planning some kind of surprise for him with the rest of their friends all along? That wouldn’t really explain why she completely missed the part about the last party though.

Hajime got up off his bed and then realized he was wearing his pajamas. Again, he was entirely sure he was wearing his casual clothes when he fell asleep. _I need some coffee…_ he thought. Maybe coffee will help him remember something clearer. _But if it does, then I should tell Chiaki that she should have told me what really happened._ Except for the bird chirping outside near the windows, the house was really silent. His parents always leave home pretty early, and the three of them always meet during breakfast when Hajime has to prepare himself to go to school. Now that it was the Christmas holidays, he could sleep all he wanted.

He stretched his arms as he walked into the kitchen, then found some stuff to eat, ready to be served, just like his mother always left before she’d get going. A small smile of appreciation came across his face and he read the little paper she left along with the food.

‘ **take some rest from your exams! :)** ’

… Wait. Another weird thing.

Didn’t his mother leave the exact same message on the table yesterday?

All this new information was confusing to him. It was all starting to get muddled up. Since it was only morning, he decided to ignore this info too and pursue his day the way he always did.

What should he do today though? Maybe he should call Chiaki again so he doesn’t get confused about another late party… Or maybe Souda? Since his phone was glitching, that would make the call doubly useful, or maybe he could just go straight to his place instead - on the other hand, who knows what he might do when he thinks he will be alone all day… A text should be enough.

After he got dressed and cleaned the kitchen, Hajime left his house with his usual coat and scarf. The winter’s cold felt exactly like yesterday’s, so at least he wasn’t caught off guard from the low temperature. However, while he walked, he noticed the snow had half melted during the night. He inhaled the cold fresh air, only to feel his nose suddenly freezing and hurting a bit. Then he sneezed. An ordinary morning in winter.

When Hajime stopped at the red light, he immediately recognized the road. Flashbacks from the accident appeared before his eyes. The images were so fresh he could still overlay any of them on the scenery that was in front of him. The bright red light for the pedestrians. The truck that honked and braked. The body of that white haired person who was lying right there, surrounded by a noisy, swarming crowd of panicked people…

White hair…?

Hajime lifted up his gaze from the road’s black ground.

White hair was smoothly dancing with the wind a few meters before him.

He sure didn’t see that person’s face that night, but their hair was very recognizable, even from every other person who’d have dyed their hair white. So, even if now was the first time he’d see their face - _his_ face - Hajime would recognize this _probably dead person_ if he ever had the chance to meet them.

Just as the light turned green and people started crossing the road, a boy with the exact same hair approached Hajime from the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of what the characters call each other in the original version. My apologies orz


End file.
